


the beast within

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Might Get Gory, Neither larry nor sal dies, Still fighting the darkness, lets be real its gonna be sallarry, slight AU, werewolf larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: instead of Jim being an alien he's a werewolf that was hunted by the cult and lost his pack. He hoped his son didn't have the same curse as him but Jim's not a lucky guy. After his disappearance Lisa is left to try and figure out how to handle her special child. But as Larry hits puberty the beast with in is getting stronger and they're both scared of what the future may hold.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the beast within

prolog from larry's prov:

Lifes hard, has always been hard since my dad left. It took a huge tole on me and my mom, he just was gone. No note no goodbye, didn't even pack up his things. We packed them up though, burned it. Mom said he left because she lost the baby and it destroyed her. She couldn't take care of us so we lived with my abuela for awhile. mom needed the extra help especially with me.

not like I was that bad of a kid, I mean I always did as she asked me and barely rebelled I just have a beast inside me. So did my dad, during the full moon he'd grow and shift into a giant wolf like beast. He use to run with me in the woods out back, even built me a save space to be locked up in. Wasn't my fault he use to tell me, it's just who we are, we are werewolves and that means we are more animal then anything. able to hear things others can't, smell things humans can't register like pheromones and emotions. Taste the air like a misty night. 

He use to warn me never to get cut in front of people cause we heal so fast and some things can't pierce our skin, like needles. We-I was lucky mom went to school to be a nurse cause she gave me all the shots I needed even though dad said it wasn't necessary cause wolves can't get sick. But thats all I know, it's hard to hurt or even kill a wolf, we're powerful. Strong and fast, way more then humans and we have to hide it. People will fear us if they find out, will attack what they don't understand. Thats how I lived even after he left. 

He knew so much, was suppose to teach me so much about ho to control it. How to stop transforming during a full moon the way he does. He as suppose to be here and help me figure it out and now its up to my mom who knows nothing about how to control it. She does her best but she's not a wolf she can't understand the mental pull of the beast inside and every moon it gets stronger and there's no one around to help me figure it all out. Fuck him. 

Its getting harder since I turned thirteen. it's not just during the full moon I'm transforming. now it's when I get to angry which is becoming all the time. My mom doesn't know how to help and I feel so bad for her. She's trying so hard to protect me but she can't. I wanna protect her from this. I don't know what I'm capable of and that scares me. What if I hurt her during one of these nights. what if i break free from the chains she has to put me in. i know she hates it, I smell the guilt off her everytime, hear the sorrow in her heart. It's all dads fault, he should be here helping me instead he leaves a beast in his wife's hands and fucks off because she lost his baby. It wasn't her fault damn it. She lost something to, that bastered he didn't have to walk around with a corpse in his stomach like she did and he has the audacity to leave her. Us.

I tore up my couch, bite it and scratched it to shreds. I felt so bad, it was a gift from an old friend of my moms. Now its just pieces. It's getting worse. Mom says I'm keeping things to myself and I need a friend to talk to. Hoe am I suppose to have a friend when this is the damage I cause. What if this was a person, what if I hurt someone. 

She really tried though. She befriended almost everyone in the building. It's not hard for her she'd a very likable person. She became friends with the Morrison's and the Cohen's. All so she could host a dinner party and have their kids in our apartment. She's really trying, thinking me having a friend would help calm my beast but I know it won't. I put on a polite attitude though, just for her. 

The Cohen's were the first to show up, just a basic family. A mom and a dad that stood close together with their kid beside them. The dad smelt like after shave and shame, I tried to ignore it. The mom wasn't much better, I don't know if it was just my snout but she smelt like she bathed in perfume on the regular instead of taking a shower. it was nauseating and their son Chug smelt like meat. Just food and fear, he was bitter. 

The Morrison's were a little better. All of them smelt like weed, the parents more then the son so I guess they smoked. It was kinda hard to pin point other smells coming off them cause it was such a strong plant. When mom caught me trying to discreetly sniff the guests she flicked my nose and told me to go to the kitchen. Ok so ya it's rude and sometimes I forget that. It's save to say the dinner didn't go over well. Mister Cohen's was a pathological liar and I had a hard time not calling him out on it. They left in anger and Mrs. Morrison ate all our appetizers. Todd was very embarrassed about the whole thing. 

Him and Chug avoided me when they saw me in the hall, Chug was mad I caught his dad in a lie and Todd was just embarrassed and nervous. Whatever not like I wanted friends anyway. That's when I got into painting, Mom bought a bunch of stuff to help me get the aggression out and help deal with things till I find a friend. She hoped art and painting would help calm my beast and make the transformations less violent. It did kinda help, I wasn't trying to make anything really just blending colors together and it came out looking like a sunflower field on a clear day. 

I stared at it for hours. But the beast didn't like it, I woke up to find it torn then I beat the shit out of it in pure hurt. I worked so hard on it and thought it was the most beautiful thing but my beast destroyed it. It destroys everything. 

Shit got crazy after that. As a way to pay my mom back for everything it destroyed I help with the apartment building. One resident I helped a lot was Mrs. Sanderson, her husband was away a lot and she didn't have a job so she got lonely. She's prosperously mess with things so we'd have an excuse to come in and she'd just chat away. Shit got really messed up, I went into her apartment to unclog her bathroom and in the the second it took me to step in and half way close the door he front door was thrown open. 

I didn't have time to react when a loud scream echoed and the smell of blood filled the air. I barely got a look at the man that barged in before I felt like I was gonna vomit. My body lunching from the inside and I felt the beast trying to jump out. Wanting to attack Charlie, the fat fuck on the second floor. I couldn't control it though, the smell of blood was to strong and it made the beast worry I was next. I dug my clawed hands into my stomach using pain to keep me grounded. But I had to leave. I couldn't stay there and be caught, covered in blood but no wounds people will think it was me. 

As soon as I could I bolted down the stairs and rushed to the apartment. I wasn't stopping it, could feel my bones crack and shift as I fell into the living room. It hurt, it always hurt. I distantly heard my mom and I had to stop this. All I could do though was attack myself, So I clawed up my shoulders. I couldn't shift not out of my chains I'd hurt her. I could hear her heart pick up and the smell of fear filling the room. It wasn't my own, I was scaring her. I'm scared. 

I should of apologized for scaring her like that but all I could do was lock myself in my room and avoid her. How was I suppose to tell her about what happened after all that. I scared her, hurting myself in front of her and made her feel powerless to stop me. How could I face her after that. 

But she didn't give up on finding me an outlet. Almost as soon as the new tendency moved in did she send the kid to the apartment. I heard him before I smelt him which is a weird thing, normally I smell someone way before I can hear they're heart beat. But not him, His heart was so loud, pounding before he even opened the front door. i'm polite though I pretended not to notice till he knocked on my door. 

I let him in, I was curious. The second my door opened is when I finally as able to catch a whiff of him. I was confused there was so much going on. I couldn't tell what was emotions, his natural scent, some things smelt artificial was that even a thing. Could a smell be artificial. If my dip shit dad was around I could ask. 

His voice was low and cracky with a bit of an accent. I couldn't stop myself from getting closer, he just smelt so different and I couldn't pin point anything it bothered me. 

His name is Sal or Sally face as his 'friends' called him. Something felt off about that word when he used it. Like he didn't believe in it. Almost right away he brought up the murder on the fourth floor and I felt like growling. I swallowed it down and let my voice crack instead as I told him to keep it down. Some people were to curious for their own good. But I could still smell the blood even down here, like its stuck in my nose. Doesn't help that the murderer is still sitting in his chair all happy. My beast wants to tear him apart for what he did to that poor woman. Fear turning to rage that he's gotten away with it. 

So maybe it was stupid but Sal asked a lot of questions and had a lot of ideas. He was curious and brave. So we did what any body would do, we investigated the murder ourselves. Ya I had him do a lot of the foot work but I couldn't trust myself not to loose control. Sal was really chill about it, taking my walkie and looking over the crime scene then putting charlie to sleep and stealing the pony. He was really brave. 

I went up after the cops arrested the bastered and drove off. Sal was just standing out there on the path. His heart was so loud and I could smell only fear from the hall of the apartment. I went outside to see if he was ok. He told me he saw Mrs. Sanderson's corpse, they just had her open and sitting in a war van. So that was the smell in the air, death. Fucking disgusting. Why didn't they move her to a morgue the second the police got there. Why did they have her sit in the van. Sick. 

We just kinda sat in my room listening to metal after that. I wasn't thinking I was just trying to calm down and I know Sal was to. It did kinda help having another presence to focus on. His irregular heart beat, the artificial scents that mixed with his actual sent and trying to figure out what was what. 

Ok so mother knows best I guess. Sal's been hanging around and I guess I've been letting him. There's just so much to take in about him and I'm trying to place his smells without taking a deep whiff of him and freaking him out. He's a really chilled dude with a weird sense of humor. I remember asking him if he knew any card tricks and he went off. He slammed a deck of cards on the coffee table and aggressively placed three cards down telling me one was an ace and asking which one. I pointed them out and he kept saying it was wrong then showed me all three cards and none of them was the ace which i know he put that one down. Then he reached over to me and took it out of my ear saying 'no dip,shit it's behind your ear, you telling me you had this behind your ear and didn't feel it bet you don't even feel that king up your nose.' he pulled a card from my nose, I know he probably had them up his sleeve but he got so aggressive about it, it was funny. He told me to wash myself then threw the deck on the ground. 

He's so weird. But I really like it. He's like a wild card you have no idea what he's gonna do next. Maybe I could be friends with him have someone to tell all my secrets to. Maybe I don't have to be alone with this anymore. But the full moons are still bad we have to empty out my room before hand now, and I'm not acting like myself the day before each cycle. I'm meaner, aggressive, hungry. It's worrying mom and I know it is. It's worrying me, I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt someone either physically or mentally, I'm so hungry and nothing I eat curbs it. 

I can't go to school on these days. It sucks cause my grades already suck and now I'm missing more school because I can't control myself. When Sal found out about my grades during mid terms he offered to help me study. I don't need more of a reason for him to hang around. It's bad enough he watches movies with my mom and listens to music with me any chance he gets. But I do need my grades up and his grades are perfect. Of course they were everything about Sal is perfect. 

So hes over all the time his sent is in my room now. Not his artificial sents but this I don't know earthy sent like sun bathed must if that makes sense. Its not bad just unplaceable and that bothers me. I've been trying and now its just in the air. A constant reminder of him. 

He's been twitchy lately, I knocked up to him being cold cause it's winter but somethings off. He's starting to smell bitter, like prolonged panic. Every little noise is causing his heart to sky rocked. I had to ask what was wrong and he told me. He's been pretty chill about that, telling me when he wont answer cause something makes him unconformable instead of lashing out. 

He told me about these nightmares he's been having, he's used to having a hard time seeping and staying asleep so he takes alot of pills to help. Thats what it is, medication. Ah duh dude probably takes anti depressants and that's what I've been smelling. These dreams really got him scared though. I couldn't help reaching out and pressing my hand in his shoulder. Damn he was really tense. He melted into my hand and I started massaging his shoulders. Dang was he always this tense. I've never really touched him before. 

We always kept a sorta distance between us, I didn't want to get to close. But I think I already was. Sal just knew things about me, things I forgot I've told him and I knew things about him from his chemical make up. We were friends and I didn't even notice it. I came to that realization when he was telling me about another dream. How he felt guilty somehow about charlie then about ghosts. Man this dude and ghosts, he was so convinced there was one in the bathroom on the fifth floor. But man ghosts don't exist. Though as he talked about it, I remembered this dark figure that appeared in my kitchen. This black shadow with red eyes. Part of me wanted to believe that this thing took my dad instead of him just dipping but I don't know. 

Once Sal was done his speech I looked him over. He was my friend, my only friend and he was so chill about ghosts and murder and junk. Maybe he'd be ok with me. He called my name and I stood up. I don't know why but I asked him to fallow me and I lead him to where I use to be chained before I turned thirteen. It became to dangerous for me to be out in the open during full moons so we moved inside. 

I climbed up the latter and inside. The place was a wreck of torn memories. Claw marks everywhere and ruined books and blankets. I was gonna tell him about what I was, tell him this is where I use to be locked up. But instead I told him about my dad leaving and how he built this place as a safe space for me. Then about seeing the demon before my dad left. 

He said he saw it to then became determined to find it and prove to me that there are ghosts in the building. That's just who Sal was determined and brave. Ready to do just about anything for the truth but also knows when he's way over his head. So determined he broke our walkie talkies and my radio just for pieces for Todd to wire together. Ya they've been talking, Todd believes all this ghost hwooy. 

Sal took me up to the fifth floor after running around with Todd. He wanted to show me it was true, he was so desperate to convince me he wasn't crazy. His gear boy lit up the whole bathroom then a see through girl was standing in front of us. I freaked out and yelped, very dog like if you ask me. I dug my claws into my palm to ground myself as Sal talked to her. It was about my dad, oh he's so sweet asking her about my dad first. 

The conversation didn't last long, she disappeared without really giving an answer about the red eyed demon. I realized I'm having a fight reflex when I'm scared, as in my beast wants to attack anything that's scaring me. Sal went off to go finish finding clues. God he was brave but he also didn't have to try so hard to control himself. How every breath is another internal struggle. One day I'm gonna lose and the beast is gonna hurt someone. 

I couldn't freak out to long about it. Todd told me Sal was still exploring and trying to hunt down this thing. He was close. Fuck what if this demon is real and what if he gets hurt. Damn it he really did become my friend and now I care about his well being. I rushed up to the fifth floor and sniffed around for him. Just when did I memorize his sent. He was in megans apartment but I couldn't see him. But there was a pretty big hole in the wall. Don't need to be a werewolf to know where he is. 

I crawled through and came out into a dark room, alright so the beast has night vision. Sal was on the ground and the shadow was over him. I only heard one word before my bones cracked and I lunched forward, sinking my sharp fangs into the shadow. Kinda stupid but it was instinct to bite whatever was attacking my pack. I meant friend but pack is what came to mind. I did hold on to something, bite something and an awful taste flooded my tongue. I let the thing go then hacked up whatever was in my mouth. It was black and gross. 

Spitting it out I realized I was conscious. I was somewhat in control and not blacking out like I always do when I shift. I knew what was going on. "Abomination child" the thing said again and I growled. Not moving from where I stood over Sal. The demon stepped back and I guess I threw whatever Todd gave me cause the demon stepped on it then erupted in a green light. I quickly grabbed Sal's collar and quickly dragged him out of the room and through the hole. 

Once we were safe I nudged his head with my snout. He still had a heart beat and it started to pick up. Good he was safe. I felt my bones change again at the relief that he was ok. I stood up on shaky legs and looked over my shirt. It was torn, so torn damn I really liked this shirt to. Sal started to stir and I panicked, I quickly took it off and tossed my shirt in the hole so he didn't see it. He groaned and slowly sat up. I'm glad he's ok. Man I really thought he had a sense of when enough was enough. But he doesn't, he could of died if I didn't show up. 

I wanted a calm night after all that. Just a nice movie night with the both of us and a meat lovers pizza. He flopped down on my couch, he seemed so tired. I bet he hasn't slept since the demon attack. I threw on the movie channel and we waited for the commercials to end so we could see what was playing. Beetoven was the movie. Classic I love the dogs shenanigans. But the second the dog popped up on screen Sal screamed. I've never once heard him scream, or run so fast to my room. A sour sent filled the air and I knew he was panicking. I rushed to my room and he was hiding beside my dresser. 

He was shaking so much and when he saw me he said he couldn't do dogs. Especially big dogs, his face was torn apart by a dog. He held his mask to his face like if he didn't hod it in place his face would fall off. 

I can never tell him what I am, I'm the biggest dog of them all and I don't wanna lose him. He's my first real friend, I don't think I could handle one more person leaving me. Especially not him. I sat with him and held him close as he shook. Staring at my hands and knowing under the skin was a fur coat and paws with sharp claws. 

He still wanted to hangout after that but as the days went on I was finding it harder and harder to be ok. Losing sleep and constantly in pain from ow much I had to ground myself. It was getting harder to control, to keep the beast inside. Especially when Travis Phelps started picking on Sal. He punched my pack I mean friend in the stomach and I lost my fucking mind. I threw him in a locker and growled, I could feel my teeth start to change. Fuck not like this, don' let them find out like this. But I could feel need to rip the kid apart, just sink my fangs in and rip out his throat. I can't. 

I felt a cold touch on my back and I new it was Sal. Only he had cold hands. I let Travis go but I had to rest my head on the cool locker and try to calm down. I heard Sal's voice call to me, now deep and soft no longer cracky. He was telling me it was gonna be ok and I couldn't believe him. But his voice was so nice to listen to. I felt the beast calm down at his touch. It took a bit but I was able to step away with out fear that I looked monstrous. I'm not gonna make it long like this someones gonna get hurt and I'm gonna get put down like a mutt. Then my mom will be all alone. I hate being a werewolf. I hate being alone.


End file.
